


getting out of bed (shouldn’t be so hard to do)

by kissaphobic



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Soulmate AU, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissaphobic/pseuds/kissaphobic
Summary: Everybody has that missing piece. That one person to complete them and make them whole again. And whether that person be platonic or romantic, they will always be there for you. Your soulmate. Your Missing Piece.Keith just happens to be in the unlucky area.By God, why did it have to be Lance?





	getting out of bed (shouldn’t be so hard to do)

**Author's Note:**

> songs referenced/mentioned;
> 
> Disappear Daily - Ollie MN (title)  
> Tip Toes - half•alive  
> Sweet Child o' Mine - Guns 'N' Roses  
> Take Me Out - Franz Ferdinand  
> Every Time I’m Ready To Hug - Ra Ra Riot  
> Let Me Down Slowly - Alec Benjamin  
> Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey  
> Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys  
> Come Together - The Beatles  
> Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish  
> Heart-Shaped Box - Nirvana

Everybody has that missing piece. That one person to complete them and make them whole again. And whether that person be platonic or romantic, they will always be there for you. Your soulmate. Your Missing Piece.

Keith just happens to be in the unlucky area.

By God, why did it have to be Lance?

-

Keith sits comfortably on the high stool propped up adjacent to the cylindrical table, the retro music flowing through the diner's speakers. He taps out a steady rhythm with his fingers as his black hair steadies itself as a messy bun on his head, strands falling messily against his temple. 

He likes this place a lot, because it's a setting he's used to and if Keith's being honest with himself, he appreciates that feeling. The feeling of relief that washes over him when he walks through the door with Lance or when he's waiting for him or vice versa. 

To a tourist, it looks like a proper 50s diner from the outside, but in actuality, it's just an overly large pizza joint that happens to serve stuff like hot coffee because Mel kept getting complaints that she was 'false advertising'. _“Mel's”_ (name of the diner) is run by Melissa McDermott. She's a short, plump woman, who's probably in her early 60s. She has a scratchy laugh that makes Lance wince and she wears a little too much makeup, but her perm actually looks good on her and she gives the boys discounts on their birthdays as long as they tip.

So yeah. She's like that one uncle you see once a year at that family party that you always dread, and end up playing Mario Kart with your older sister in the basement, hiding from your parents (Lance's words, really. Keith doesn't have a sister. But he imagines that he'd do the same with his older brother, Shiro, if they had any gatherings of a sort). Lance has parties like them every year. Keith was invited last year.

Lance and he ended up sneaking out at 2am and buying slushies.

The music in the diner isn't relative half the time, and the other time it's modern overplayed pop music. One second it's, _"What's New Pussycat?"_ The next it's, _"Bohemian Rhapsody.”_ But they're timeless, so it's fine. But when the speakers start playing stuff like Taylor Swift and Katy Perry, Keith just tunes out and stares at Lance's face.

Back to the point. Your Missing Piece. The person who accepts you for who you are and love you unconditionally forever and ever. It's a sweet thing, and knowing you'll know when you lay your eyes on them is such a nice concept. But it eats Kieth up inside - because he fucking knows.

The minute he met Lance. The second he heard Lance yell at him for running in the halls when they were fourteen was when he knew. Did Lance not feel it? The tingles on Keith's neck, the stopping of his heart for a millisecond, his finger suddenly going dumb? No, he didn't. But Keith didn't realize that Lance didn't feel like he did at first. Albeit, he'll never admit it.

Because Lance is Keith's Missing Piece, and Keith is not Lance's.

And it hurts. It hurts so fucking much that it's hard to breathe sometimes. Lance is a touchy person. He doesn't know the effects of harmlessly cuddling while watching a movie or if their hands accidentally brush or anything really. But that doesn't mean Keith isn't happy.

He's waiting for the boy in question at the moment, his legs swinging side to side to the beat of Declan McKenna. He's waiting for a boy that will make him laugh 'til it hurts and buy him coffee, someone's he's proud to call his best friend. Because even if Lance does get with someone (he will - Loverboy Lance has a Missing Piece), Keith will respect it. He knows it won't be easy, but he'll support Lance.

His relationship with Lance is supposed to be platonic - it's a rare case, but it's happening. And Keith knows he can't tell Lance because then he'll pity him and Keith doesn't have enough pride for that. He's too stubborn. So he'll keep it inside and write it in his will for Lance (Keith's much more reckless - he'll definitely die first. And yes, Keith has planned this out).

He hears Lance before he sees him. The roughness of his sued converse shoes splatting on the tarmac road and concrete path outside the automatic doors. Lance stomps outside the door impatiently growing and jumping for the doors to open. Slowly, they do. And Lance practically skips through the entrance dramatically. Keith laughs so much that he thinks he feels coffee reach his nose and for a split second his whole life flashes before his eyes. They're young adults. Keith is nineteen and Lance is turning in less than six months. _Why are they like this-_

Lance greets his best friend with a warm welcome, an arm wrapped around his body, hand clutching his waist. Keith feels relief instantly, the safe feeling of having Lance near him and the happy feeling of knowing Lance is safe here with Keith as well.

Mel smiles, amused at Lance's antics obviously. She raises an eyebrow and him, "What's going on with you, pet?"

Keith is almost adamant to say that it's none of Mel's business, but he doesn't have the heart to put down an innocent, nosy old woman.

Lance beams, full of giddiness, "I'm...gonna explode oh my god -"

"Lance," Keith smiles, a chuckle leaving his lips, "Calm down. Did Marco finally give you your Pokemon cards back?" It's a joke, but Lance still flips him off without the old lady at the counter noticing, while she catered to other customers.

"They were Yu-Gi-Oh! cards, actually." Lance informs him, his tone is posh. 

Keith rolls his eyes, head tilting, "Right. Anyways, what's up?"

They're still close. And Lance is happy. It makes Keith's chest well up in admiration and pride.

"Well," Lance stares shyly ahead, taking a breath, "I...I found my Missing Piece."

Lance's hand gripping his waist feels heavy all of a sudden.

-

Her name is Allura, and she's everything Keith isn't.

She has dark skin and long, pale hair. She's tall and has a sharp nose and curvy hips.

Keith has pale skin and short, dark hair. He's short and has a round button nose that he despises. And he's pretty sure the only curvy thing he has is his ass because, well, it's an _ass._

Allura smiles and giggles and Lance's jokes while Keith rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue. She doesn't get nervous when Lance spoons her and seems to be able to meet new people just fine.

She's the exact opposite of Keith. Was it the universe's strange, sadistic way of telling Keith he and Lance weren't meant to be? Because he knew that already. He knew that he knew that he knew that and he doesn't know what to do.

So yeah. Lance has found his Missing Piece. And while Lance may be Keith's, Keith isn't Lance's. And that's fucking great. Because whenever Keith thinks about it his fists clench and his jaw tightens and his eyes feel strained and he feels like he might be better off without Lance in his life.

Keith didn't know it would be this hard.

Comical.

-

"So apparently, she knew she was my Missing Piece, because she actually saw me like...three months ago." 

"Oh my God," Hunk chuckles, "Lance how did you miss her-"

Lance laughs winces, "I _know._ I was like, - _what?_ How could you do this to me? But she was all cute and sweet and really embarrassed and apologized so I felt bad and was like _I was joking oh my Gosh._ She looked so relieved, it was adorable."

Keith has to go through this a lot now. It's been a month, and Lance won't stop talking about Allura yet. She hasn't met the others yet. She hasn't met _Keith_ yet, but they've all see pictures of her. And Lance has made Keith follow her Twitter and Instagram because _of course_ Keith can't wait for the day he sees Lance on Allura's Snapchat story. Thrilling.

But he hasn't done this in a while. Hung out with Lance, Hunk and Pidge. It's nice, and reassuring. And it almost fools Keith that nothing has changed. But he's wrong. Because instead of watching Netflix or Lance jokingly flirting with everyone in the room, he's acting all lovey dovey about Allura. It makes Keith want to get sick.

He's fairly sure Pidge knows. She keeps sending him sympathetic looks and her eyebrows furrow whenever Keith goes too quiet for too long. Lance doesn't notice, and Hunk is too caught up in Lance's happiness to catch on. But Pidge doesn't say anything nonetheless, just gives him weak emailed whenever Allura's name laves Lance's mouth. Because Pidge knows Keith likes 

It hurts.

Getting out of bed shouldn't be so hard to do.

-

When Keith felt _it_ , or rather - when he _knew_ that Lance was his Missing Piece, he thought it was just him being stupid. Because even though he felt it - he was pretty sure it was just the feeling of seeing a really hot guy and hoping you'd be with each other.

But Lance doesn't react when they set eyes on each other. He just gives Keith an uncomfortable look and asks why he's staring. And even in any normal situation, Keith would've ran away - this time he didn't. Because he found himself being fucking drawn to Lance in every way possible. So he introduces himself, and Lance just goes with it.

And it been that way ever since. Lance and Keith. Keith and Lance. The dynamic duo. And when paired with Pidge and Hunk at their side - the group was unstoppable. But Keith liked Lance. He knew that now, because he kept having that _feeling_ of instant comfort and warmth whenever he was near Lance and if Keith was being honest with himself, he didn't want the feeling to end.

Rhetorically speaking, Keith could've figured out why he was feeling these emotions so strongly. He had talked about crushes with Lance, of course he had. He just changed their gender and name. And boom. He could talk all he wanted. Granted, Lance wouldn't give two shits that Keith was gay - Lance was bisexual after all. Which made Keith feel even worse at the end of everything. But at the end of the day, Keith was trapped in the closet because he was in love with his best friend - who wasn't his Missing Piece.

The realisation that Lance in fact _was_ his missing piece was a revelation that Keith would equally want to never experience again while experiencing ten times a day over and over forever.

They weren't meant to get drunk, Keith knows it. Because Keith is shy and horny when he's drunk, and Lance is flirty and flirty and flirty and just Lance and it's already too much.

They kissed, but they must of been sober enough to stop.

Because they _stopped_ but they _kissed_ and that's what matters.

Keith felt it. He felt it. 

But Lance didn't.

The feeling of Lance's hands on his waist, in his hair, at his neck, it was beautiful to Keith.

Until he realised that the feeling of his own hands on Lance's back, on his thighs, his chin, was just...normal to Lance.

When Keith though there might be something.

Until there wasn't.

-

Lance is so happy. 

He invites Allura and even her friend, Romelle to their group. And of course, they both fit in like a pair of gloves. 

Pidge is delighted to have more girls around, so she can complain about the boys freely - which Keith _would_ find hilarious if Allura and Romelle weren't the girls in question. 

Hunk bonds tremendously with Romelle over the smallest of things, and he adores Allura's passion towards baking.

It's like they were always there.

Like Keith's feelings never mattered, because they were destined to be trampled over by the Missing Piece epidemic after all.

-

Lance is just...happy. He spends a lot of time hanging out with his family, Pidge, Hunk, and even Romelle. He loves talking and playing video games with his best friend, Keith. But most of all, he loves kissing his adorable girlfriend.

-

"Are you okay?" Lance mumbles in a small voice.

They're in Lance's room, an X-Box controller in both their hands. Keith likes days like these. The ones where Lance doesn't talk about Allura or how he learned to give her a fucking hickey when honestly? Keith's wants that hickey. No shame here.

"What do you mean?" Keith asks nonchalantly, eyes on the TV screen, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean," Lance takes a sharp intake of breath, "Ever since I met Allura...we haven't hung out as often. You're not as close with me as before. It's only been three months."

Lance fumbles with the hair bobble in his hands, because that's what he does when he's nervous. And it makes Keith...feel like shit.

And even though Keith knew this was hurting him, he never took into consideration on how much breaking their friendship would hurt Lance. Fuck.

"I'm sorry." Keith whispers, "It's just..." He puts the controller down on the bed, and looks at Lance who sitting cross legged in front of the television, "You're so...happy with her, and I don't want to get in the way."

A light blush appears on Lance's cheeks. Lazily, he stands up, “B-But, that doesn't mean I can't he happy with you too, Keith." He's almost angry, "You're my best friend, you and Allura are my number ones. You know that."

Keith didn't know that.

_You can't have two number ones, idiot._

Keith feels his eyes water, blinking the tears away he smiles, "Thank you." His shyness is noticed quicker than he'd like.

 _"Don't you dare cry you little shit."_

Keith's attacked with tickles and hugs and comforting words that he just _didn't know he needed._ He forgets about Allura for a second. About Missing Pieces. And Soulmates. All that matters is how Lance's warm body feels heavy on top of his while Lance's fingers penetrate his side's and Keith's husky laugh rings throughout the room.

"I love your laugh." Lance smiles offhandedly. He climbs off Keith and shakes his head, "You don't do it enough."

They're interrupted by Lance's mother yelling that dinner's ready in her smooth Spanish tongue, Lance replying back in suit and gesturing for Keith to follow him downstairs as he walks to the door.

If Lance notices Keith's wide eyed blush, he doesn't acknowledge it. Keith's in _deep._

  _Shit._

-

"Allura's my Missing Piece." Romelle whispers.

They're at Lance's house. Keith, Romelle, Allura, and obviously, Lance. It's midnight, and Lance and Allura just went into his bedroom doing _God knows what_. It's enough to make Keith sick.

He sits with Romelle on the living room couch, about two metres apart. She's on her phone, probably on Instagram, and Keith keeps his eyes glued to the screen of the television. The silence is awkward and deafening, but it's as if they've both agreed not to speak. Because they don't _want_ to. Or at least, that's what Keith thought the deal was. But apparently he must of read the scene wrong.

Because Romelle is crying.

"Romelle oh my god are you okay -" Keith's words come out as gibberish as his head shoots up from the alien documentary that he was reluctantly watching. Her phone falls from her hand to the ground and she buries her face in her now free hands. Keith wants to panic. Nevermind that, he is panicking.

Keith, hesitantly, places a weak hand on her shoulder, "I-I'm really sorry but, I'm not g-good with people uh...do you want me to get A-Allura?" 

_"No._ Romelle's English accent shoots through his ears, and Keith finds himself instantly taking his hand off her shoulder, "Um...okay."

"I'm sorry." She says, almost immediately, "You're only trying to help and I'm acting like a bitch."

"No, no it's...fine." Keith answers finally.

"Right." Her reply doesn't sound genuine.

The man on the TV voices over the images and videos on screen, and Keith sees it as a type of solidarity as he attempts to comfort the crying girl, "If you don't mind be asking...why are you..."

"Crying." She breathes out, a shaky exhale, "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Romelle uncurls from her position and rests her head on the head rest of the sofa. She has a sadistic, hopeless smile on her face.

"Allura..." She whispers. Keith tilts closer to listen, "She's..."

Another sigh, "Allura's my Missing Piece...and I'm not hers."

Keith feels his stomach drop and his heart pause, feeling his hairs on the nape of his neck stand up on instinct, "Really?"

She bites her lip, "Yeah...I've known since I was nine years old and we were in primary school in London."

Fuck.

"And I have to give up because...well, she has her Missing Piece."

Keith isn't the only one hurting. Someone is hurting more than Keith. He doesn't know how to tell her he knows how she feels, but he tries.

"Lance is...mine." He replies quietly. It's the first time he's admitted it out loud, "And a part of me...doesn't want to give up." It's blunt, but it works.

Romelle doesn't get to respond. Because they hear the footsteps of the ones they love coming closer to the living room, and go back to their original positions on the couch.

”Hey guys!” Lance laughs awkwardly, arm tight around Allura's waist through the open door. Keith bites back the bitter remark at the back of his throat, Lance used to do that to him, “Sorry we took so long.”

Allura giggles, walking out if his embrace and seating herself beside Romelle, leaving a space between herself and Keith, for Lance.

Keith fixes his hair poorly while watching Romelle wipes her eyes quickly.

Allura catches Keith's eyes for half a second, and looks away quickly. He notices the two top buttons if her t-shirt undone, contrasting to the fully tied shirt she spotted at the start of the night.

When Lance sits down, Keith sees the mark on Lance's neck, a fucking _hickey,_ and he regrets looking immediately when Lance catches him staring.

”Are you alright?” Allura asks quietly to her friend. Romelle gives her a small smile and nods.

Romelle doesn't deserve this.

-

Keith leaves early that night.

-

He doesn't want to give up on Lance.

"So...what? You'll keep on trying?"

It's a week later when he and Romelle talk again. He arranges to see her again at a peculiar spot, but she doesn't question, which Keith is half thankful for. However, he wouldn't be surprised if she came with a pen knife for self defence. 

It's nearly midnight at the gas station he asked to meet up with Romelle in. It'll soon close and only be available for cars and trucks, so Keith knows he needs to get this over and done with quickly. The cold air is bitter and mean but Keith feels his attitude is even meaner, sighing arrogantly when Romelle asks an innocent question. He regrets it immediately, but the British girl doesn't show any signs of noticing his tone.

The familiar smell of petrol and diesel fills their nostrils, a smell that Keith thought was a bit nice, but left an awful taste on his tongue. A man gets out of his car and starts putting in the gas, and Keith can make out Romelle's small intake of breath.

They stand beside each other, shoulders near but never touching. Keith's wearing an old leather jacket that he had gotten from Lance on his birthday over a year ago and Romelle's wearing giant pink button up that blinds your eyes when you look, especially due to the lights of the gas station shining outside. It resembles a shirt Allura has. 

And even though they're standing on a public path outside a public gas station, no-one else seems to be there, other than the one night shift employee inside at the counter of the shop. They pay no attention to their surroundings, immersed in their phone. Maybe it's the universe's way of letting Keith have some time to _think_ , because he hasn't been able to think proper thoughts for a while now.

Romelle's dirty blonde hair is different now. He notices through the fluffy hood. While being long and down to her hips barely a week before hand, now it's cut into a short bob which suits her more. It shapes her face, so it also shapes her confusion and her sad features. Her eyes bags aren't noticeable as much anymore, only if you go up really close, and her clothes look cleaner. She's taking better care of herself, even though her Missing Piece is not _her's_. Keith wishes he could say the same for himself.

Keith's eyes feel heavy and his legs feel weak. His back is stiff and his feet feel much too brittle to even stand. But he manages a weak answer, "Might as well."

Romelle rolls her eyes at Keith, her taller structure having an almost intimidating effect on him, even when he knew that he'd win in a fight against her. But even as she tries to look calm, Keith still finds himself caving into his jacket, face planted to the ground.

"Lance is my Missing Piece." A statement, "I'm not...I'm letting him go-"

"They're literally in love," she says in a weary tone, still looking ahead, "This isn't healthy for you." Romelle's eyes widen slowly in his view as her head turns to him, as if trying to ease Keith into this realisation. He doesn't seem to acknowledge it. The exasperation in Romelle's voice is worrisome.

When he doesn't react, she shifts fully to him and she puts both hands atop his shoulders in an act of comfort, but it does anything but. It just reminds him that Allura is probably doing this to Lance right now, or vice versa, while involving romance and cuddles and love and sex and god Keith doesn't think he can breath anymore. Everything fucking _hurts._

He blinks slowly, trying to appreciate what Romelle has now turned into an awkward hug. But at least it's something. 

He hasn't hugged anyone in days. He always had Lance. Or Hunk or Pidge. But Lance. Always Lance. And now Lance is with Allura. 

But _Lance._

Keith bites his lip, his limp structure suddenly catching up with himself. He falls into the taller girl's arms, "But...he's my-"

 _"I know."_ Romelle's voice is earnest and hopeless and just _so fucking sad._ "You know I know how that feels Keith." Romelle continues in a scratchy voice, "But we can't help it. They're..."

She doesn't finish the sentence, just grips him tighter. Jut composes herself. Because maybe she knows she can't show she's being affected in front of Keith, because that will make Keith even more worried. And she can't have that.

In a way it's nice, because they both know what she should say. They're _soulmates._ That's what they were destined to be. And Romelle and Keith were destined to miserable.

Romelle has had a lot longer to reflect on this than Keith has to a certain extent. Allura saw Lance before he saw her, but was too shy to approach him. So for about three months Romelle had no-one to console on or to talk to her. And it makes Keith feel selfish and fucking pathetic. Because he's crying - _by God he's crying_ \- in this girl's arms who had to do it all on her own, while he's just acting miserable because boo boo his crush doesn't like him back.

But it's not his crush. It's his _soulmate_ who he'll _never_ have.

The sobs come quicker than he anticipates quite literally, and he pushes Romelle away to force himself up as his breathing starts to get heavier. She grabs his shoulders tighter, gradually moving them to his back to not startle him, and rubs him soothingly as a result.

 _"I won't look,"_ Romelle whispers. Her voice is comforting and sweet and smooth, and Keith feels appreciated and cared for in this girl's arms who he's only known for less than four months. But he cares about her. Because he feels the exact same way that she did. That she _does._ And it seems that's all that he needs.

Uncontrollable sobbing.

Because he's a desperate nineteen year old so in love. He's in love. He's in love with someone who isn't in love with him.

So in love so in love so in _love._

-

He stays at Romelle's that night.

Keith's own _bedroom_ reminds him too much of Lance. Keith doesn't bother asking if Romelle thinks that way of Allura, but it's obvious when she lets Keith sleep in her room and she can sleep on the couch.

He knows how it feels. So he doesn't object.

The covers don't smell like Romelle, who's scent is almost musky paired with the sweet fragrance of apples. The bed smells stronger with tinges of strawberries and warmth. Keith's smelt it off Lance a couple of times.

Allura.

It makes him wonder when was the last time Romelle has slept in her own bed.

-

"What song are you listening to?"

Keith would be lying if he said he didn't get the fright of his life when Allura came out of nowhere like that. He's at the library, trying to catch up on basic Spanish because Lance's mother said something to him the other day and Keith only understood half of it. He feels bad - so he must _commit._

But maybe listening to _Tip Toes_ and _Sweet Child Of Mine_ won't help him in that area if expertise.

Allura looks beautiful as always, her long pale hair up in a tight bun. A contrast to Keith's long hair reaching his shoulders, hanging freely.

"S-Sorry?" He asks, trying to be quiet.

She pulls out a seat beside him and puts one of Keith's earphones in. In any normal circumstance, Keith would be annoyed. But Allura is such a fucking nice person. She doesn't deserve any of Keith's arrogant bullshit.

"I love Franz Ferdinand," she says happily, "You have good taste."

Keith was about to say ditto, because Allura with the pink dresses and perfect make-up and sweet personality did not look like she'd enjoy rock. But then again, she's Lance's Missing Piece. There's probably lots about her that Keith can only dream about knowing.

She takes the earphone out of his ear apologetically, "Sorry for hoarding."

Keith shakes head, "It's fine."

He's silently hoping that that's the end of the conversation, but it's not. Because she seems to only make herself comfy.

"So, you and Lance are best friends, right?"

"What of it?" Keith question, His tone coming off as colder than intended.

"I just want to get to know him, that's all." She explains, her smile falling for less than a second.

"Well," Keith begins, "You can just ask him. He's an open book." Ironically, Keith closes the book in front of him, after checking the page number and dog marking it.

"That untrue." 

There's an eerie silence between the two, paired with the need to whisper whisper whisper. They're in a library, after all.

"Do you care about Lance?" she whispers, as if it were a challenge.

Keith grimaces, "Of course I do. More than anything."

"More than your Missing Piece?" She retorts.

"What...what do you mean?"

"I-I...I'm sorry." Allura sighs, "I just feel a bit sick. I'm a bit out of it today. Apologies."

She stands up rather quickly, more or less meeting Keith eye-to-eye even though she was about an inch taller.

"Sorry for bothering you, Keith."

She leaves the library then, fast enough that Keith can't keep up with her.

-

  _"Every time I'm ready to hug..."_

The loud music plays on the speakers of the bathroom. Keith steps out of the shower, grabbing a towel and giving his hair a quick dry so the water drops down pour down his back. He pauses the music playlist on his phone and the Bluetooth speakers come to a stop.

The steam in the bathroom pours out the door when Keith steps into the hall, a towel around his waist.

"You haven't had a shower that long in years," Shiro says in a worried tone.

"Shiro why the fuck are you outside the bathroom door waiting for me-" Keith sighs, "Actually. No. Don't answer that."

Keith loves his brother, more than anything. But it was grave mistake to move into his brother's house when he was thirteen, as his their father had died. Shiro was only twenty one, but he was responsible. But maybe Keith should've looked at a _better_ route to take because now it's his twenty six year old brother's house with his twenty seven year old fiancé. That could've been looked at better.

"Keith, are you okay?"

Shiro only has two states of consciousness. He is either:

a) a worrisome, determined man who is proud and full of strength. Works to help his baby brother and his husband-to-be, and is great at building and planning.

as b) a full blown soccer-mom who texts Keith drunk at 2am asking why fish exist. Will willingly explain how he and Adam work with their sexual preferences, and can't cook for his life.

And how Keith _yearns_ for more than just two human beings to witness that side of him.

"It's okay, Shiro," Keith yawns, rubbing his eyes, "I just have a lot on my mind."

His brother doesn't look convinced.

-

"Are you going to tell him?" Pidge's voice is nothing more than a whisper.

Keith is crying. He's crying he's crying he's crying but he's in love.

"No."

Her voice rings over the speaker of his phone, "I'm sorry I'm not there for you right now." Her voice is full of remorse. 

"And I'm sorry for worrying you," Keith laughs awkwardly, sniffling into the sleeve of his jumper, "Fuck I need to tell him, don't I?" It's a question, but it comes out more as a statement.

He can practically _hear_ the girl's smile as she speaks, "I'm rooting for you."

-

"Keith...can I ask you something?"

Keith blinks lazily at his laptop screen, "No."

  _"Keith._

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. What's up?"

Lance swallows and stares at his own camera of his laptop, and it makes Keith slightly dizzy on how much Lance is properly staring. Lance shakes his head and takes a breath, "It's... important. Allura brought something up today. And I...need to ask you some stuff."

Keith's heart stopped. What the fuck did that mean.

"Uh...okay."

It was obvious to anyone that Keith's comfort levels went very low very quickly, and he found himself fidgeting in his own bedroom on his bed, waiting for hi friend's question.

"Do you know about...Romelle?" Lance whispers, as if it was taboo.

Keith furrows his brows for the tenth time during their conversation, "What happened? Is she hurt?"

Lance's face falls, "No! Well, kind of. I don't know."

Keith nods, encouraging Lance to continue. 

"She um...She's Allura's Missing Piece."

"Oh." Keith decides to avoid eye contact for now, "How did you figure that out?"

"She told Allura." Lance said simply, "Apparently she's known since they were kids."

"But Allura's not her's?" Keith asks, playing along.

"Stop playing." Lance says coldly, "Romelle told 'Lura that you know about it. She told you."

Keith's caught. Fuck, "Um...yeah. She did."

"But why?"

Keith's breath hitches, "What do you mean by that?"

Lance glares at the screen, "I _mean_ why would she tell you instead of her best friend? Is there a reason?"

Keith scoffs, "Lance, she was terrified. She still is. She's never going to have her Missing Piece, it's going to break her-"

"Not necessarily."

_"What?"_

Keith watches Lance shuffle on his swivel chair by his desk, "Well, Allura and I were talking and-"

"What do you mean?"

"Romelle told us some other stuff too."

"What do you _mean_ Lance?"

"Romelle told us you know who your Missing Piece is, but she won't tell us who-"

"You are." Keith says immediately.

Keith finally feels the weight that had been laying in his stomach and on his shoulders lift simultaneously and he doesn't know whether to be ashamed or so, so happy. It still hurts, but not as bad.

"Meet me at the park." Lance murmurs.

The laptop screen goes back to the Skype home screen: Lance hung up.

So Keith gets his coat and fucking _runs._

-

It's supposed to be spring, but it’s cold as ever. So cold that tonight the world decided to snow. Keith regrets not bringing more layers, but he prefers that Lance is prepared. Bringing a large coat and hat, gloves to match.

Lance takes off his hat coyly, and throws it to Keith as they stroll into the park. Keith only receives a timid look when he puts the hat on his head. It smells of Lance's shampoo, it's nice.

They're swinging on the swings. But they're not speaking. The fall of light snow to the ground piercing their ears almost more than the obnoxious squeak of the swings that desperately need oil.

"What if...what if Allura and I aren't supposed to be in love?"

The words are ludicrous, so much so that Keith has to double check with his brain that Lance actually said such a thing. But he has. Lance's hair that he's grown quite a lot in the past couple of months is hanging loosely over his eyes, and his shoulders are hunched.

Keith stops swinging on his swing immediately, trying to avoid looking in Lance's direction any longer than he needs to, "What?"

"W-Well," Lance stammers, "I've been thinking...and...you know, the way, t-there's a small amount of cases where your Missing Piece is just your best friend? And-"

"Lance."

"Let me finish! Anyways," Lance stops swinging, "If I'm your Missing Piece, and Allura is Romelle's...there's a problem. Because 'Lura and I are each others." His voice is small and shaky, and the vulnerable front he's putting up makes Keith want to cry, but he holds back, "What if...Allura and I are meant to be best friends? And you and I are meant to be..."

Lance doesn't finish, because he doesn't need to. It two o'clock in the morning, and they're sitting in the park. The February snow is cold and bitter, and leaves an odd taste on Keith's tongue, but Lance's words melt it bit by bit.

"I've like you for a while." Lance explains, "Years...I-I was so fucking upset that you weren't my Missing Piece. You were so cool. You could climb trees. You could draw better. Now you have a motorbike and your hair actually looks so...good? Shit you looked so cute when I first complimented it.

"You're fucking adorable. And the fact is you being with someone other than me killed me inside. That why I hated James Griffin back when were sixteen because I found out he liked you. It was just - no? He's mine! But...you weren't.

"You were someone else's. And I knew that and it was...hard. And I'm so, _so_ fucking sorry that I didn't do this sooner. Because if I did we could've dodged a lot of heartbreak and-"

“Lance it's my fault - you know that.” Keith says strongly, “If I...if I actually decided to be brave enough and just _tell_ you, we could've worked something out with your Missing Piece. Speaking of which...how is Allura with all of this?”

”She’s...happy.” Lance whispers, “She was a bit sad, so was I. I think we would've been a nice couple.” Lance takes a breath, “But...not in a romantic way.” 

"And would you be okay with that?" Keith asks out of character, out if breath from Lance's words, "Would you...be okay. With me, I mean." They refuse to look at each other.

 _"Forever."_ Lance says softly.

"So you mean...you'd like to be my..."

"If you'll have me."

"I want you. I mean it. Ugh  - I'm sorry. I'm really nervous."

Lance chuckles and the others silliness, "I am too, more than you. I'm just better at hiding it."

"I'm bad at feelings though," Keith laughs quietly, burying his face in his hands, feeling the warmth of his blush in the palm of his cheeks, "You're good at it."

"Perhaps," Lance says, voice filled with happiness, "So we're...boyfriends. You sure you're okay with that?" Lance was too considerate for his own good.

Was Keith okay with that? Of course he was. Because it's not like their relationship would change whatsoever. They already acted like they were dating anyways. They shared beds at odd times, fucking held each other, _cuddle,_ and sometimes Lance jokingly kisses on the cheek him to get his way it's all so _obvious._ And while Keith would act disgusted and laugh, and simply push Lance off him, his heart was beating over a hundred kilometres per an hour - of course he was okay with this.

When they finally do look at each other, it's a timid and shy moment, because neither are sure if what's happening is real. But it's _real._

Keith blushes, with a smile appearing on his lips. He grips the swing chains, "Okay."

Lance grins brightly, sighing in relief, "Yeah...okay." Lance starts swinging like nothing has happened, a carefree look on his features. But something has happened. Something big, "In a minute, can we go to Mel's?"

Keith smiles weakly, "Of course."

It makes Lance's face turn red. Keith decides he wants to see more of that.

-

The sound of their footsteps echoes throughout Mel's establishment, and Keith thanks her in his mind that it's 24/7 service. The bell rings as the door opens and Keith notices instantly the retro beat setting itself in the diner. 

"Haven't heard Alec Benjamin on in here for a while." Lance comments under his breath. It's not for Keith, more for Lance's self. But Keith agrees anyways. Not verbally, but nodding.

"Hey boys," she says tiredly, "You shouldn't be out so late." She walks away from the the counter she had just finished cleaning and makes her way to the other side of the ordering counter.

Her clothing looks more casual than her usual uniform. Then again, neither had ever been at Mel's this late. Keith's figures not a lot of people actually go here at this time anyways, so she's bound to take off her apron and put on more comfortable shoes.

"Couldn't miss your coffee, Melissa!" Lance laughs, "I'll have a water and coffee with milk and two teaspoons of sugar please."

Mel nods, a warm smile on her face and goes into the back room beside the counter, "Ten minutes, I used up the coffee beans at the counter at eleven." She disappears into the back room, and Keith watches Lance shake his head while sighing.

"Since when do you know my order?" Keith asks, thought it's more like a confused comment. He regrets saying it straight away. It's stupid. They come here almost everyday. If Lance _didn't_ know Keith's order by now there'd be a problem.

Lance rolls his eyes, "Just because."

They wait in a comfortable silence, as ‘Let Me Down Slowly’ fades from the speakers. Then followed by a familiar chord pattern and beat.

The Cuban boy's eyes light up instantly, and he slides off the stool and onto the tile floor. He spins Keith's stool around for him to get view of the dancing as he does.

Keith gives Lance a look that can only be described as disappointment and love simultaneously. Lance only raises an eyebrow, _"I got my red dress on tonight..."_

Keith can only giggle as he watches Lance do a weird sort of turn, but still in time with the music, _"- beauty queen style. High heels off."_

 _"I'm feeling alive..."_ Keith's words come out husky and dazed, eyes fixated on Lance's movements. Lance smiles and walks over the high stool where Keith is perched and puts out his hand, "M'lady."

Keith rolls his eyes, "I'm not dancing. Mel will come back."

Lance's face falls, "What? C'mon! No-one's around. She'll take forty minutes give or take - you know that." The chorus is playing, a beautiful combustion of Summertime Sadness and Keith feels as if he'll be killed if he doesn't give in.

Lance's beautiful eyes draw him in naturally, and he shrugs in defeat, a shy smile on his features, "I don't dance, though. You'll have to lead." He stares at the floor.

"And?" Lance asks the question as if Keith's words were ludicrous, "That's all?"

Keith nods dumbly.

Lance just continues singing, now standing still. Keith gets off the seat and follows in pursuit, _"I'm feeling electric tonight."_

Keith shakes his head and loosely joins hands with his boyfriend - his _boyfriend._ Lance's face lights up at Keith's initiation, and brings one of his hands to Keith's waist. It feels nice. They start turning, feet moving.

  _"Got my bad baby by my heavenly side."_

Keith closes his eyes, plopping his head into the curve of Lance's neck, _"I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight."_ A content smile lands on his lips.

Lance has a sweet smooth voice, Keith figures. Though, he always did. It's just Lance has never sang properly like this in front of Keith. They had sang the openings to anime and western TV shows since they were sixteen and home alone at Lance's house, and had interests in similar rock and indie bands, but this was new.

Lance wasn't even trying, the words came out naturally. And Keith is kind of annoyed he didn't know Lance even liked Lana Del Rey in the first place. Though, looking back on it, it's fairly obvious.

Lance is still singing, and as he gets to _'Nothing scares me anymore’_ he and Keith break into a loud laughter while holding onto the other, tight. As if letting go would cause the disappearance of them both.

Keith can practically hear Lance smiling, _"Kiss me hard before you go, summertime sadness."_ He seems to whisper the rest, probably not remembering the words correctly. But Keith doesn't care.

They sway to the beat of the chorus, lazily singing, _"I've got that summertime, summertime sadness. I've got that summertime, summertime sadness-"_

It feels so real and beautiful. Because Mel's was made for this, Keith thinks. The retro speakers and vinyl aesthetics were created over a decade ago _just for them,_ and Keith is living for it. Because this is so _silly._ It's far from a syncopated scene out a romance movie, because now and then their footwork is a bit sloppy, and they're giggling like two school girls way too much that sometimes their words come in too quickly or slowly for the official lyrics. But it's so real. It's honest and genuine and Keith just grips onto Lance's shoulders tighter, the material of his blue t-shirt burning into his fingertips.

They stop dancing, but the music is still playing, and sweet four by four rhythm etching into their brains.

Keith takes his face out of the crook of his boyfriend's neck, as if to question why they've stopped. Lance shrugs and continues singing quietly, as if not to cause attention to Mel who was still in the back. 

_"I think I'll miss you forever, like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky..."_ A breath, _"Later's better than never..."_ They sing in unison, _" Even if you're gone, I'm gonna drive..."_

Their faces are close, their bodies closer, and Keith can feel the familiar feeling of warmth filling up his cheeks. Lance's face, that was a bit nervous throughout the dance, shows to hints of that shyness now, no longer singing or whispering, just staring at the other.

Keith does the same, but suddenly feels subconscious. This was the part, wasn't it? The part in the movies where the two main characters kissed and there was a happily ever after, right? What if it wasn't? What if they were destined to fail? They weren't soulmates. It made Keith's head spin.

Keith hears the kiss before he feels it - _sees it._ Because the sound of a light peck reaching his cheek, and the magnificent blush across Lance's face is just _too much_ for him. Keith might pass out. He might faint. Oh my god.

"You looked nervous," Lance chuckles awkwardly, and the song closes. "Sorry."

Keith shakes his head dumbly, at a loss for words. When nothing comes out, he decides on hugging Lance, arms wrapping around his neck. It works, they both sink into the hug naturally. It feels right.

"Thank you." Keith whispers, quiet enough fort Lance to barely hear it. But he does.

"Watch out," Lance says weakly, voice filled with adoration. He rubs his hands smoothly on Keith's waits, hugging him tighter, "I _might_ fall in love with you."

Keith blushes, burying his face into Lance's neck, "I wouldn't be against that."

They end up swaying and dancing comfortably for another ten minutes, _Do I Wanna Know, Come Together and Ocean Eyes_ joining them. When Mel comes to check on them, they're both asleep in one of the table booths. Holding each other with Lance's face buried in Keith's chest.

 _Heart-Shaped Box_ joining their soft, inaudible snores together, forever.

-

Lance is...happy. He spends a lot of time hanging out with his family, Pidge, Hunk, and even Romelle. He loves talking and gossiping with his best friend and soulmate, Allura. But most of all, he loves kissing his adorable boyfriend.

-

  _Kiss me hard before you go,_

  _Summertime sadness._

  _I just wanted you to know,_

  _That, baby, you're the best._

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for your positive feedback i legit have people on twitter thanking me for writing this?? you guys commenting means the world to me and i wanna thank you all so much for reading :) 
> 
> if you have any suggestions for what i'll write next, my twitter is @rosecolouredclo
> 
> again, thank you so much :(( <3


End file.
